Total Pokémon Island (Remake)
by Krisdavalos1
Summary: Manaphy and Darkrai have invited 36 Pokemon, two of each type to compete in a competition for the grand prize of 1,000,000 Poke and a lifetime supply of Pokeblocks and Vitamins. Who will win? Who will go home? And who will become the number one camper? Find out here on Super Total Pokemon Island.


_**Hey everyone, so here's the gist of this whole situation as to why I haven't been able to get in a new chapter of my stories. I've been bombarded with work and personal dilemmas. At this point in time you guys are probably sick and tired of me having to either cancel certain stories or redo them, but I've been meaning to redo TPI for a while ever since Sun and Moon came out, and now with Ultra S &M coming out I figured now would be a good time to fix this story and change a few things in it and make it much better. So with that said, I hope you all enjoy the new look of Total Pokémon Island.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or the Total Drama franchise, just the OCs personalities.**_

 ** _This story was inspired by the entire TPI community._**

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

* * *

A camera turned on revealing a dock that connects to a campsite with two large cabins. As the camera focused on the campsite, a small blue Pokémon appeared floating in front of the camera.

"Hey there everyone out there in "Viewerland"." said the little blue creature. "And welcome to the first season of the greatest reality TV show on the planet! I'm your hostess Manaphy, and with me is my Co-host and partner in business, Darkrai! Why don't you say hello to our viewers Darkrai!" The camera panned over to show a dark Pokémon with white "hair" on top and a red neck.

"Where's my money!?" Darkrai barked.

"You'll get it later." Manaphy answered not losing her cool. "Anywho, why don't we give you all the rundown of what's going on here, shall we?"

"I better get my money."

"Ok, here's the deal!" Manaphy shouted making Darkrai plug his ears. "36 Pokemon, 2 for each type will be arriving onto our island to compete in a contest of strength and will. They will compete in many challenges and competitions and see who will win the challenge. The winner, or WINNERS, will be safe for the night, and will be able to compete in the next challenge. However, for those who lost the challenge will NOT be invincible. They will have to choose someone to eliminate and the person with the most amount of votes will be eliminated from the competition for good."

"The camper who makes it all the way will win the grand prize of 1,000,000 Poke in cash and a lifetime supply of Pokeblocks and Vitamins! Isn't that an amazing deal Darkrai!?" Manaphy asked turning to look at her Co-host.

"Yay..." Darkrai unenthusiastically.

"And this is why I dumped you for Jirachi!" Manaphy barked.

"No, you dumped me for him because you like bright and shiny people." Darkrai retorted.

"Comes to show how I got with you in the first place." She said slyly getting a glare from the Pitch-Black Pokemon.

"Let's just get on with this whole thing before I quit." Darkrai grumbled.

"And that's why folks he's the Co-host." Manaphy said to the camera getting a glare from Darkrai. "Anywho, let's go meet our campers!"

"Oh boy..." Darkrai groaned.

Both legendaries floated over to the end of the dock, waiting for the Wailords to arrive with the new campers.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Manaphy asked.

"Beats me, I just hope none of them get on my bad side." Darkrai stated.

"Kind of hard seeing that you always have a bad side." Manaphy smugly said before seeing the first Wailord arrive from the horizon.

"Great, more mouths to feed, and more aspirin to take." Darkrai grumbled. Manaphy glared at him.

"Would you try to be more enthusiastic? Are first contestant is arriving."

Darkrai looked at her, unamused as the first contestant walked off the giant whale.

The first contestant was a small blue bear with a large boger hanging from his nose. He came down the Wailord taking easy steps on the little set of stairs. He held a small light blue suitcase in his hands. He grew a nervous smile as he met his gaze with Manaphy and Darkrai.

"Cubchoo, welcome to the island." Manaphy greeted.

"Hi there Manaphy, thanks for ha...ha...ha...ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Manaphy said.

"Thanks."

"If you can, just head on over to the other side we need to make for the other campers that are arriving." Manaphy said to the small bear making him walk over to the other side of the docks. While the two hosts weren't looking Cubchoo cursed himself for sneezing on camera in front of Manaphy and the whole world.

"And now I have to clean up his snot." Darkrai mumbled under his breath as the next Wailord arrived.

The second contestant to arrive was a light brown and white canine, she had blue eyes and carried a small light brown briefcase in her mouth.

"Lycanroc, welcome to my humble little island." Manaphy greeted.

Lycanroc took a quick glance of her surroundings before looking back at Manaphy. "You sure this is the place?" Manaphy nodded. "It looked way different on the brochure." She said as she walked to the other side and stood next to Cubchoo. Cubchoo let out a loud sneeze away from Lycanroc. "Bless you."

A third Wailord arrived carrying a lioness with her main on fire. She held her red suitcase in her mouth and walked off the Wailord gracefully.

"Pyroar, welcome to Camp Poke." Manaphy greeted as the lioness put her suitcase down on the ground.

"Thank you for having me here Manaphy." She said before looking at Cubchoo and Lycanroc. "If this is my competition, you might as well give me the reward money right now."

"I like your spunk Pyroar, but try not to make too many enemies here on the island." Manaphy said as another Wailord arrived.

The next whale docked in. A brown crocodile with black stripes walked off with a brown suitcase. He yawned upward before seeing the other arrivals.

"Is this really my competition?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yes, Krokorok, this is your competition." Manaphy answered.

"Alright, can't be that hard to win, I mean after seeing these guys." Krokorok said to the two legendaries.

"Yeah, if you can, go stand over there." Manaphy said to the crocodile.

As Krokorok moved over, the next Wailord came into view. This time it was a small white and blue cat with yellow and red eyes carrying a small white briefcase. She had a distasteful look on her face as she walked off the whale.

"Meowstic, welcome to the island." Manaphy said happily.

"You can't be serious, I'm not staying in a dump like this!" Meowstic barked.

"Technically, after signing the contract, you booked yourself a spot on the island." Manaphy said to her smugly.

"Whatever, just be prepared to give me the money when I win this game." She said as she walked over to stand next to Krokorok, far from the others.

"And that's why I fell for you." Darkrai said getting a wink from Manaphy.

The next whale arrived, this time the next Pokémon to appear was a pink lamb with white wool and a blue orb on her tail. She had a big smile on her face, and was looking at the other campers.

"Hello there Flaaffy, welcome to Camp Poke." Manaphy greeted.

"Hi there, Manatee, it's so great to be here." Flaaffy said in a bubbly tone.

"That's good, but it's Manaphy." She answered while Flaaffy walked to the other side of the dock.

Krokorok rolled his eyes. "Looks like we got a dumb one." He mumbled to Meowstic as the next camper arrived.

He was a tall and lean blue duck with a light colored bill and red gem on his forehead, blue suitcase in one hand and a surfboard in another.

"Entry number seven, Golduck, what's up my man." Manaphy said to the blue duck getting a high-five from him.

"Nothing much brah." Golduck said in his surfer slang. "Hey how are the waves here?"

"Pretty big, about as big as the ones in Olivine City." Manaphy answered getting a big smile from the duck.

"Awesome, I'm gonna feel right at home." Golduck said walking over to stand next to Excadrill.

"I like him." Manaphy said to Darkrai.

"It's cause he's a water type." Darkrai retorted.

"Jealous?" She asked getting a growl from him. "Here comes the next camper."

The next Wailord arrived. This time, a small rock with feet and a singular rock on his head. He had a dark blue suitcase hanging from his head as he hopped off the Wailord.

"Roggenrola, welcome!" Manaphy said enthusiastically.

"Hi there Manaphy." The little rock said. "Hey, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yep, this is it, Camp Poke." Manaphy answered. "Now please go stand by the others."

"This place looks a lot different on the brochure." Roggenrola said as he hopped over to stand next to Golduck.

Following Roggenrola's arrival, another whale docked. This time carrying a pink bulldog. She was carrying two pink briefcases in each paw. She had a very agitated look on her face.

"Granbull, how's it hanging?" Manaphy asked. Granbull glared at Manaphy.

"Try anything funny, and I promise I'll break that little neck of yours." She growled before walking to the other side. The rest of the campers stepped away from Granbull.

Another Wailord began to dock revealing the next camper. This time it was a medium sized lizard with gray and yellow scales. He walked off the Wailord carrying a golden duffle bag. He had an annoyed look on his face and was gritting his teeth. Some campers looked intimidated while Meowstic, Krokorok, and Granbull weren't phased.

"Hakamo-o, great to have you dude." Manaphy greeted.

"Don't try any funny business, I don't like any funny business." Hakamo-o warned.

"So we've heard, you're parole officer did tell us that if we ever want to get rid of you, we can give him a call and send you back to juevie." Manaphy answered back.

Hakamo-o sighed. "Alright." He said before walking past them.

"I don't like him." Darkrai stated.

"You don't like anybody." Manaphy retorted.

"I like Granbull." Darkrai retorted getting a glare from Manaphy.

"Excuse me!" A feminine voice barked making the two legendaries turn.

It came from a beige cat with purple fur around her neck, ears, and the tip of her tail. She had multiple beige suitcases with purple spots on them. She had an annoyed face because of Manaphy and Darkrai's rudeness.

"Oh Delcatty, sorry about that, didn't see you there." Manaphy lied.

"Whatever, I want a room that will give me a perfect view of the ocean, and reserve me a spot on the beach so I can get my tan." Delcatty ordered.

"Sorry, no can do." Manaphy said shrugging.

"Fine then, I'll call daddy to make you." She retorted, unfortunately Darkrai shot the phone out of her hand and into the water. "HOW DARE YOU!?"

"No phones allowed." Darkrai growled.

"Now please, move to the other side...now." Manaphy ordered beginning to losing her patience.

"I will have you sued for this." Delcatty mumbled. "You there, make yourself useful and carry these." She ordered giving Hakamo-o her bags. He looked at the cat before throwing her things in the water making the girl scream in fear.

"Oops, it slipped." Hakamo-o said sarcastically while shrugging getting a smirk from Golduck.

"I will have your head for this." Delcatty said angrily.

"That was pretty funny dude. Name's Golduck." Golduck said putting his hand out for Hakamo-o to shake.

"Hakamo-o."

Next came a purple, muscular Pokemon that resembled a bodybuilder. He had red vains on his arms, a black speedo with a belt, and yellow hair. He had two large duffel bags in his hands. As he walked over to Manaphy, he dropped his bags and began to flex his pecks.

"You like?" He said making a smug face.

"I'm taken Machoke, but I will admit, if Jirachi could do that, then I would be a very happy woman." Manaphy said.

"How 'bout this?" Machoke asked flexing his arms and back.

"Why not show the others your...interesting trick." Manaphy said making Machoke walk over to Delcatty.

"Wanna see me flex my pecks?" Machoke asked the cat before beginning to flex his pecks.

"No thanks, loser." She said before pushing Machoke into the water.

As Machoke perked out of the water he looked up at Delcatty and grew a sly grin on his face disgusting the cat.

The eighth Wailord arrived, but only had a light blue suitcase on it.

"Hey where's Surskit?" Manaphy asked.

"I'm down here!" A voice cried making everyone look by the Wailord.

She was a small light blue bug with thin legs and a yellow top.

"I wanted to try to get over here without riding on top of the Wailord." Surskit explained.

"Well, glad to see you made it." Manaphy lied.

"Kind of stupid, why come all the way here by yourself when you can have a servant take you. But I can see by your luggage, you're not very wealthy." Delcatty mocked before laughing.

"Well, at least she's not a prissy little cow." A feminine voice said making everyone look towards the water, resulting in all of the males jaws to drop.

She was a large eel looking creature with beautiful shades of blue, red, and beige. She carried a red suitcase on her tail.

"Milotic, what's up?" Manaphy asked.

"Nothing much Manaphy." She answered back.

"How come you weren't on a Wailord?" Darkrai asked.

"Oh, I gave mine up to a Magmar, something about wanting to win a race." Milotic answered.

"Oh, well it looks like your Wailord is arriving." Manaphy said as two Wailords docked quickly onto shore.

"HA, LOOKS LIKE I WIN!" A yellow creature with black stripes and a yellow suitcase barked.

"YEAH RIGHT, I WON, YOU'RE JUST AFRAID TO ADMIT IT!" A red and yellow monster with a flame on his tail and a red suitcase in his hands barked.

"Electabuzz, Magmar, welco-"

"WHO WON!?" Both of them asked.

"Neither, it was a tie." Manaphy answered.

"NO WAY!" They both cried in unison.

"I totally made it first!" ELectabuzz barked.

"You probably cheated and threatened your Wailord to electrocute it.

"Ok, enough with the screaming, just please go over to the other side of the docks. You too girls." Manaphy oredered making the four of them move.

A Wailord was coming fast on the horizon as a scream was being heard from its direction.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPP!" A voice cried as the Wailord stopped in the middle of the ocean causing a small mushroom with a large nose and a Pokeball shaped top was launched onto the dock followed by a red and white suitcase.

"Foongus, had a safe trip?" Manaphy asked jokingly.

"I'm fine, that's normal with me." Foongus said dizzily. "Thanks for having me here."

"Well we liked you, so we chose you." Manaphy said as Foongus wobbled over to the other side. "Extra pain on him." She whispered to Darkrai.

"Hey there, you ok?" Roggenrola asked Foongus.

"Yeah, like I said that's normal with me." Foongus answered laughing afterwards.

The next two contestants came flying over the ocean. Both with their suitcases in their talons.

The first one was a large bird with a red streak in his hair, while the other was a thin dragon with large amp-like "ears".

"COWABUNGA!" The dragon yelled as she dive bombed down towards the ocean and flew over the campers and host landing safely on the dock with the bird slowly following behind her.

"Noivern, Staraptor, welcome the island." Manaphy greeted.

"Hey, thanks for having me Manaphy." Staraptor said flipping his hair making some of the girls oggle at him.

"This is gonna be awesome, wait till you see some of my amazing stunts!" Noivern said happily before Manaphy piped her up.

"If you two don't mind, please just walk on over to the other side and get to know the other campers."

"How many of us are there supposed to be anyways?" Krokorok asked yawning.

"Well there's 19 of you now, so if I'm correct we're just a little over half-way done with the introductions." Manaphy answered as the next Wailord arrived.

This time a small blue fish in a fish tank was pushed off by another Machoke. His bags were thrown off behind him.

"Remoraid, you think you can win this contest?" Manaphy asked the fish.

"Too be honest Manaphy, I may be stuck in this little bowl, but that won't break my spirit." He said proudly. "Though could someone push me to the other side please?" He asked getting Cubchoo and Roggenrola to push him.

Next came a purple skunk with a beige stripe on her tail. She had a serious look on her face, and wasn't ready to make any friends.

"Skuntank, glad you can make it." Manaphy said as Skuntank walked past him.

"Sup?" Machoke said to her only to have her bag fall on his foot causing a lot of pain. "What the hell is in there, bricks?"

"Yes." She grunted.

"WHOO-HOO!" A voice cried making everyone look in the direction of the voice.

It came from a blueish-green reptilian creature with a plant growing from his back. He had a huge grin on his face and his dark green suitcase being held by vines protruding from his plant.

"Ivysaur, welcome!" Manaphy shouted before she and Darkrai had there hands wrapped in Ivysaur's vines.

"Thanks for having me here you guys, this is going to be so much fun." Ivysaur said happily rapidly shaking there hands.

"Are we done here?" Manaphy asked with slight annoyance in her voice, causing Ivysaur to let go.

"Sorry about that, I'm just so excited to be here!" Ivysaur cheered.

"Well, I'm happy for your enthusiasm Ivysaur, at least I know someone here is happy to be here." Manaphy said while turning her glace to Darkrai only for the Pitch-Black Pokemon to cough. "Ivysaur, please move along."

Ivysaur happily moved to the other side giving everyone a big smile and wave. Some waved back and smiled while some like Delcatty and Meowstic did nothing. Just as he made it to the other side the next Wailord arrived carrying a small caterpillar with a leaf around his neck. He held a small green bag in his mouth.

"Sewaddle, how are you?" Manaphy asked.

"Pretty good, though I thought we were going to be on a beach." Sewaddle stated.

"We are." Manaphy reassured him, poiting toward the beach.

"Alrighty then." He said as he crawled his way over to stand next to Surskit.

"Hey there." Surskit said shying away.

"Hey." He said back smiling at her.

Next came a large blue dinosaur with a sail on the back of her neck. She held a blue suitcase with her tail and had a happy look on her face.

"Manaphy, Darkrai, thank you for having me here." The dinosaur said.

"No problem Auroras, we liked you, and we picked you." Manaphy stated. "Now head on over there so we can meet our next camper."

Aurorus complied and walked to the other side. Following Aurorus was a small white and blue squirrel. She had small yellow cheeks, and carried a small white suitcase in her paws.

"I can't believe I'm actually here!" The squirrel squealed, hugging both of them. "Thanks for inviting me, I don't usually get invited to many things back home, you know?"

"I'm sure you do Pachirisu." Manaphy said sarcastically to her. "But if you don't mind, just head over to the other side, and make room, because our next camper is docking now."

Pachirisu did as she was told noticing that Manaphy was losing her patience. As Pachirisu moved along the next amper arrived and walked off the Wailord.

She was a small yellow bird that looked like a cheerleader.

"HI EVERYONE!" She called before Manaphy raised a hand to the bird's face.

"Oricorio, I just got a slight headache from having to listen to Pachirisu talk my ear off. Please, just go to the other side." Manaphy growled scaring Oricorio causing the bird to scurry away in fear. "I need something to cool off."

"Funny I just happen to have a glass of cold water here if you need it." Said a blueish-gray ghost.

"Oh, thank you Shuppet, I really need thi-" Manaphy said before taking a sip and spit-taking. "What the heck is this!?"

"Sea water." Shuppet said snickering before floating over to stand next to Golduck. The blue duck gave the ghost a shared laugh before piping up from Manaphy's glare.

"First I get two girls yell in my ear, and now I get sea water down my throat." Manaphy muttered. "Hold on, I got to keep my cool, I don't want to look bad a television."

"You already do." Darkrai stated before getting hit in the face with a water ball by Manaphy.

After Shuppet's arrival, a small white avian-looking creature flew down and landed on the dock. She had blue and red rings around her body, and carried a medical kit with her.

"Togetic, our residential medic, welcome." Manaphy greeted.

"Thank you for having me here Manaphy. If any of you get hurt or need to feel better just come look for me." Togetic said with a warm smile before flying over to the other side to stand next to Ivysaur.

As the next Wailord arrived, two more campers walked off. First was a large red insect who's body composed of metal, he was holding a red duffel bag. The second was a small doll that looked like a rodent.

"Scizor and Mimikyu, welcome to Camp Poke." Manaphy greeted before looking at Mimikyu. Mimikyu looked back at Manaphy creeping her out.

Mimikyu laughed quietly before uttering a single word. "Hi." Manaphy jolted before Mimikyu walked by her.

"Guess who's taking the grand prize when this is all over?" Scizor asked with a thick Boston accent. "This guy." He said before walking up to the other campers who were staying away from Mimikyu.

"Excuse me." Surskit said getting Golduck's attention. "You don't think we're going to get anyone bad, do you?

"I doubt it little brah, I think after Mimikyu over there, you should be fine." Golduck assured, but was proven wrong as the next camper arrived.

The next camper was a large purple scorpion with white whiskers. He had a large purple duffelbag in his claw. He was not very happy being here.

"Drapion, how are you? Manaphy asked.

"Buzz off." Drapion grunted as he stomped over to stand to Machoke.

"Nice muscles, what do you think of mine?" Machoke asked only for Drapion to growl at him. "O...kay then."

The next Wailord arrived this time with a large pumpkin like creature with long pink hair, holding an orange briefcase.

"Gourgeist, welcome to the island." Manaphy said only for her to look at Manaphy and ask.

"This dump is really where were staying?"

"Yep, call it home away from home."

"Alright, cool with me." Gourgeist said as she walked over and stood next to Shuppet. Shuppet winked at the girl smoothly only for her to put one of her big hands in front of him. "Maybe if you were a little taller."

The next Wailord arrived, dropping off the camper, which caused most of the male contestant's jaws to drop. She was a slim, dark skinned lizard with purple streaks on her body. She had a sly look and a flirtatious look in her eyes.

"Hi boys, I'm hoping we can be friends." She said before winking at them.

"Way to make an entrance Salazzle." Manaphy commented as Salazzle walked to the other side of the dock. Most of the girls rolled their eyes at Salazzle's attempt to look flirtatious.

The next Wailord arrived. This time, it was a large UFO looking monster with arms. He held a gray suitcase in one arm and a book in another not even daring to say a word to the hosts.

"That was Metang everyone." Manaphy stated.

Next, a Wailord came speeding through the water, at the same time, a yellow and white, spiky canine like creature leaped off the large whale. She held a yellow case in her mouth. As she landed she was laughing hysterically.

"Guys did you see that, did you see how I just leaped straight off that speeding Wailord, I mean if I missed I'd probably just fall in the water, but I didn't and that's what matters. Hey when do we get to eat?" The spiky creature asked.

"That would be amazing right now." Said a voice coming from behind her.

He was a small, and chubby yellow and brown hippo. He had his suitcase on top of his back.

"Our last arrivals, Jolteon and Hippopotas." Manaphy announced.

"Can we eat now?" Hippopotas asked nicely.

"All in good time Hippopotas, but before that, follow me to the camp so I can explain about what's going down here." Manaphy announced before heading out to the camp.

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The campers were all sitting in front of a bonfire with Manaphy on the other side.

"So, I'm guessing you're all wondering why I invited all of you to this island." Manaphy asked.

"Are you going to set us up on seperate portions of the island so that way you can make us kill each other off until one of us are left." Jolteon answered making everyone look at her strangely.

"That was the original plan, but no." Manaphy answered. "The reason why you're here is to divide you guys into two teams."

"Good thing, I thought you were going to repeat everyting you said in the beginning of the chapter." Hakamo-o answered boredly.

"Don't break the fourth wall!" Manaphy yelled. "Anywho, Darkrai you can begin."

"Alright losers, there's two teams, 18 people on each side, I'm thinking of calling them Team A and Team B!" Darkrai roared.

"Very original..." Krokorok stated making Hakamo-o, Shuppet, Golduck, and Ivysaur snicker.

"Got something to say maggot!?" Darkrai roared.

"Yeah, those names suck." Krokorok fought back.

Darkrai growled only for Manaphy to step in.

"Ok, before Darkrai kills Krokorok, I'm gonna start calling out your names. When I call your name, come over here to my left." Manaphy stated before calling out names. "Hakamo-o...Hippopotas...Flaaffy...Surskit...Sewaddle...Gourgeist...Milotic...Scizor...Meowstic...Golduck...Shuppet...Electabuzz...Magmar...Ivysaur...Auroras...Salazzle...Granbull...and Jolteon. You guys will be The Heroic Huntails." Manaphy answered passing them a blue flag.

"Awesome, I'm a Huntail." Ivysaur said happily.

"The rest of you, come to my right." Manaphy said. "Roggenrola...Metang... Lycanroc...Skuntank...Pyroar...Staraptor...Delcatty...Noivern... Oricorio...Drapion... Remoraid...Pachirisu...Machoke...Cubchoo...Togetic...Krokorok...Mimikyu...and finally Foongus. You guys are now The Glorious Gorebyss!" She said passing them a pink flag.

"You don't have a different color?" Drapion asked.

"Sorry dude, Gorebyss are pink and that's all we had." Manaphy answered. "The cabins are over there, and they're not coed, we don't want to take any risks, and since you're all about 16 to 18 years old you'll be unsupervised, try to control yourselves, don't go shaking the whole island... Krokorok.

Krokorok was yawning before he noticed everyone staring at him. "Why are ya'll looking at me like I killed someone?" He asked.

"Anyway, you guys go on ahead and get yourselves unpacked, your first challenge will begin in one hour." Manaphy explained.

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The camera transitioned into an outhouse with Manaphy in it.

 _ **"This is the confessional, here you can say "hi" to your folks back home, spill some dirt on your fellow campers, or just get something off of your chest. There are no secrets on this island."** _Manaphy explained.

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"This place doesn't seem too bad."**_ Roggenrola stated.

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"This place blows."**_ Drapion grunted.

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"I'm ok with my team, but to be honest I feel like I'm probably the strongest member of the team."**_ Hakamo-o said cracking his neck.

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **"I need food."**_ Hippopotas moaned before placing his face on the wall.

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The boys were inside their cabin, unpacking their stuff.

"So what do you guys think the first challenge is going to be?" Foongus asked.

"Probably a Cliff Jumping challenge, or some variation on it." Shuppet answered.

"Oh come on guys, it'll be fun, besides it can't be that bad." Ivysaur assured.

"He's right, it's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" Staraptor asked.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The campers were all on top of a cliff as the camera continued to pan back before the camera couldn't show the campers anymore.

"Called it!" Shuppet yelled.

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Voices provided by:**_

 _ **Manaphy - Laura Bailey (Omochao, but more quiet)**_

 _ **Darkrai - Travis Willingham (Roy Mustang)**_

 _ **Cubchoo - Colleen Clinkenbeard (Gohan DBZ Kai)**_

 _ **Lycanroc - Laura Bailey (Blaze the Cat)**_

 _ **Pyroar - Rochelle Wilson (Courtney TDI)**_

 _ **Krokorok - Matthew Mercer - (Leon S. Kennedy)**_

 _ **Meowstic - Rachel Wilson - (Heather TDI)**_

 _ **Flaaffy - Stephanie Anna Mills (Lindsey TDI)**_

 _ **Golduck - Dan Petronijevic (Geoff TDI)**_

 _ **Roggenrola - Peter Oldring (Cody TDI)**_

 _ **Granbull - Julia Chantrey (Eva TDI)**_

 _ **Hakamo-o - Drew Nelson (Duncan TDI)**_

 _ **Delcatty - Stephanie Anna Mills (Lindsey TDI, but more like Heather)**_

 _ **Machoke - Jeff Bennett (Johnny Bravo)**_

 _ **Surskit - Rachael Lillis (Misty Pokémon)**_

 _ **Milotic - Kristin Fairlie (Bridgette TDI)**_

 _ **Electabuzz - Yuri Lowenthal (Sasuke Uchiha)**_

 _ **Magmar - Christopher Sabat (Yamcha DBZ)**_

 _ **Foongus - Justin Roiland (Morty Smith, Rick and Morty)**_

 _ **Noivern - Marisha Ray (Oboro Fire Emblem)**_

 _ **Staraptor - Dante Basco (Zuko Avatar)**_

 _ **Remoraid - Carter Hayden (Noah TDI)**_

 ** _Skuntank - Marisha Ray (Effie Fire Emblem)_**

 ** _Ivysaur - Robbie Rist (Choji Naruto)_**

 ** _Sewaddle - Yuri Lowenthal (Ricken Fire Emblem)_**

 ** _Aurorus - Marisha Ray (Mikoto Fire Emblem)_**

 ** _Pachirisu - Charlet Chung ( Overwatch)_**

 ** _Oricorio - Laura Bailey (Omochao, Exactly)_**

 ** _Shuppet - Tom Gibis (Shikamaru Naruto)_**

 ** _Togetic - Kate Higgins (Sakura Haruno)_**

 ** _Scizor - Wayne Grayson (Joey Wheeler)_**

 ** _Mimikyu - Christina Milizia (Amumu League of Legends)_**

 ** _Drapion - Patrick Seitz (Franky One Piece)_**

 ** _Gourgeist - Romi Park (Temari Naruto)_**

 ** _Salazzle - Laura Bailey (Lust FMA)_**

 ** _Metang - ?_**

 ** _Jolteon - Katie Crown (Izzy TDI)_**

 ** _Hippopotas - Scott McCord (Owen TDI)_**

 _ **And that's it for chapter 1. If anyone asks why there are names of actors and actresses next to the character names, that's because that's what I'd imagined they sound like as I'm reading and writing this story down. Plus I'd thought it be fun to do something new.**_

 _ **Hey guys, so as you can tell, I've been gone for a long time. And after all this time I've been making some decisions on the stories and I decided that I wanted to Redo TPI, but with a few changes and different choices. So I want to apologise for the wait, and also thank all of you for sticking with me and keeping up the support, without you guys, I have no reason to keep writing.**_

 _ **So with that said, please leave a review about the chapter and fill me in on anything that I can fix. Any favorite characters, least favorites? But with all that said, thank you all for your support and encouragement.**_

 _ **Have yourselves a wonderful night and take care.**_


End file.
